Para caer
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Las burlas siempre fueron el mejor argumento contra Ryouta.


Fue durante los calurosos días de verano, el Sol abrasador de medio día quemaba la piel de los transeúntes y los obligaba al mismo tiempo a utilizar el bloqueador solar, para que de esa forma no ocasionara futuros problemas en la dermis.

Y era ese mismo calor el que provocaba un problema para los deportistas, especialmente a cierto modelo que constantemente se quejaba de la picazón en la piel o la mala imagen que el bronceado le proporcionaba, todo un lío para los superiores que no estaban acostumbrados a escuchar los chillidos del blondo.

Que se le iba a hacer, habían hecho un trato con la empresa del rubio que ahora le dedicaba más tiempo al deporte y al equipo, cuidar su imagen y promover al mismo tiempo algunas de las marcas para deportistas.

Se suponía ahora tendrían que practicar bajo techo si quería seguir siendo financiados, y para esas fechas el único sitio que habían encontrado era exactamente donde el instituto de Touo se había instalado en afán de seguir con su práctica, quizá con el objetivo de tener partidos amistosos; estudiar a los oponentes que pronto caerían bajo las redes de información de la manager femenina.

Y cuando menos se lo esperaban, ya estaban frente a la pensión que los alojaría durante una semana, tiempo suficiente para poner en forma sus cuerpos y al mismo tiempo darles tres días de descanso antes de que comenzara la siguiente liga.

Todas las escuelas tenían el mismo objetivo: Ganar.

Y solo unas cuantas podrían lograrlo.

Quizá fue el destino o la mala suerte del modelo, pero de las tres habitaciones asignadas al grupo de Kaijou, a él lo habían dejado "solo" o al menos eso pensó hasta entrar a la habitación, encontrándose con el As de Touo que se preparaba para dormir.

— ¡A-Aomine-cchi! — Elevó la voz, la sorpresa que se había llevado nada más verlo en el recinto era de por sí, mucha.

— Tsk… Eres demasiado ruidoso Kise, ni dejarme descansar puedes. — Hablo despreocupado, como si la presencia del rubio no le perturbara más que los simples gritos.

— ¡Pero es demasiado temprano para dormir! — Protestó, enseguida dejó caer la mochila en algún lugar cerca de la entrada, estaba cansado después del largo viaje y con el calor… Era agobiante.

— Solo déjame descansar. — Rodó los ojos de mala gana, apropiándose de la revista reciente de su modelo preferida "Mai-chan", esa modelo que tenía los pechos copa D que tanto le gustaban al moreno.

— ¿Problemas para dormir? — Quiso entablar una última conversación antes de verlo dormir, la frase salida de sus labios era con arrogancia, como si el conciliar el sueño para el rubio fuera no más que un simple juego de niños. — Puedo cantarte una canción para dormir, Aomine-cchi~

— No estaría nada mal, Kise, pero me romperás los tímpanos antes de que eso suceda…— Ladeó la sonrisa, arrogante para el rostro adormilado que ahora mostraba el moreno. — Pero servirías de más si solo te acuestas y punto. — Había sido cuidadoso al escoger las palabras, sin embargo, era clara la invitación a que podrían compartir el espacio.

—…Solo será esta vez ssu. — Susurró por lo bajo, el pantalón pronto había quitado cuando la propuesta ya había sido hecha.

Dudó por algunos segundos, pero lo siguiente que hizo fue el inicio de lo que sería su perdición, aún no lo sabía, pero el pasar los brazos alrededor de la cintura del moreno había sido un error, y más allá de eso, el dormir a su lado en el cálido verano, había sido el inicio de la aventura de la que se lamentaría.

Los chirridos de los tenis al tocar el piso de madera llegaban a ser estresantes si estabas en la banca, verlos correr de un lado a otro, jugar para entrenar y peor aún, verlos en el partido de practicar estar con una desventaja considerable le hacía hervir la sangre.

Detestaba perder.

Más aún con la persona que apenas un día atrás había dormido, sentía ahora los movimientos eran más rápidos y estaba de buen humor, raro en él, pensó.

Inconsciente dirigía la mirada a los distintos sitios del cuerpo del As, buscando esos mismos músculos que había tocado con la yema de los dedos, reconociendo y palpando de manera inocente, ahora sabía porque era tan rápido y ágil, la condición física era de gran ayuda.

"Es increíble" fue su primer pensamiento tras el suspiro que abandonó los pálidos labios, ¿Qué tenía que hacer para ganar su aprecio? Era frustrante no saber que no significaba rival alguno para él. Durante todo ese tiempo no despegó la vista de la persona que admiraba hasta que el vibrar del celular le distrajo, un nuevo mensaje, de su pareja, Kagami Taiga.

El contraataque fue frustrado por esa tonta sonrisa del rubio al contestar el mensaje, sonrisa que molestó de sobremanera al moreno. — Tsk… Deja de estar tonteando y ven aquí de una vez Kise. — Lanzó el balón bastante cerca del cuerpo semi bronceado, ocasionando un susto en el As de Kaijou y una protesta de ambos capitanes, reprendiéndole por su actitud.

— ¡Pero sigo en descanso! — Guardó el móvil, un segundo antes viendo al entrenador de su equipo y pedir permiso para entrar a la cancha, permiso concedido solo por cinco minutos que restaban del partido. — ¡Aomine-cchi! Parece que Seirin también vendrá a esta posada. — Informó el blondo una vez se terminó el partido, la diferencia era abismal en cuanto habilidades.

— ¿Tetsu también vendrá? — Fue la primera pregunta que salió sin querer, aquel niño de cabello celeste había accedido a salir con él, después de la confesión que había tenido tiempo atrás.

Asintió, no le importaba ver a esa pareja de tortolos juntos, lo que le importaba en esos momentos era que hacia una semana él se había ido a entrenar a Estados Unidos y no lo había visto, más mala suerte para él, sin embargo se habían mantenido en comunicación por medio de los celulares, a pesar de las diferencias horarias.

Ambos volvieron a la habitación que compartían temporalmente, se encontraban de buen humor debido a las nuevas noticias, tres institutos por primera vez podrían tener una práctica extendida. — ¿Qué es lo que tanto ves? — Alzó una ceja, el modelo se iba cambiando para asistir a una de sus sesiones de modelaje.

— Que tienes un buen trasero Kise, ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho con Kagami? — Las mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte carmesí. — Vamos Kise, apuesto a que lo han hecho un montón de veces. — Al parecer el moreno estaba disfrutando de verlo avergonzarse.

— ¿D-de que estás hablando Aomine-cchi? Ni siquiera hemos llegado a eso…— Bajó la vista, ocultando el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas y parte de las orejas.

— ¿Ese Bakagami no ha tenido el valor para hacerlo? — Sintió la distancia acortarse de golpe, llenando las fosas nasales del aroma varonil.

— ¡Me tengo que ir a trabajar, Aomine-cchi! — Interpuso las manos antes de que cruzara la línea de privacidad.

— Pero si hago esto ya no podrás ir…— Ignoró la fuerza que se aplicaba en las muñecas y terminó por acortar distancias con una mordida en el labio, sacándole sangre para evitar su huida.

— Si haces eso me ocasionarás problemas. — Protestó, se le había hecho imposible el separarse gracias a las morenas manos que lo sostenían de las caderas.

— Entonces así no podrás ir a trabajar. —La sonrisa burlona en el rostro lo delató.

— Me quedaré a fastidiarte tanto como pueda. — Replicó, de cierta forma la cercanía lo ponía nervioso, lo bastante para no poder alejarlo. ¿Qué era esa sensación que se desataba cuando estaba cerca de él? Era diferente a la de estar con Kagami, era inseguridad, nervios, ¿temor?

— Inténtalo si puedes. — Acercó el rostro unos cuantos milímetros más, las respiraciones chocaban entre sí y se mezclaban, provocando el pesado ambiente alrededor de ellos.

Recorrió con la lengua el labio inferior, viéndolo en son de burla, reto.

— Eres un desgraciado Daiki. — Gruñó insatisfecho, la provocación sabía bien terminaría en un beso si no lo alejaba, tarea imposible en esos instantes.

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo? — Fue la última frase que saldría de su boca, cuando el contrarío empezó a atacar los labios del moreno, haciéndole callar de una vez por todas.

"Detente" Se decía si mismo sin mucho éxito, las falanges del moreno empezaron a acariciar las caderas, provocación más que debía detener, ¿Estaba jugando? — Me gustas, Kise. — Escuchó murmurar de sus labios y algo muy dentro de él lo aceptó, gustoso de la atención brindada y rompiendo la última defensa que impedía ir más allá. Estaba nervioso pero a la vez contento de escuchar esas palabras, ¿Feliz?

— Tu también me gustas~— Canturreó con tono meloso que no creyó poseer, el beso correspondido al punto de que ambas lenguas comenzaron a juguetear una con la otra.

— Kise~ — Lo estaba controlando por completo con esa voz tan seductora, dejándose hacer al sentir las yemas sobre el traseros, intentando colarse dentro de la ropa.

No quería, no podía detenerlo. Anteriormente, cuando había pronunciado el gusto por el As, el cuerpo se había calentado desde el pecho, la sensación de ser aceptado por la persona que le gustaba… ¿Aomine le gustaba? No, le encantaba, lo quería.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta, entre tantos besos había logrado desabrochar la camisa del blondo y empezó a recorrer desde el abdomen hasta el pecho, no era esa copa D que lo ponía, pero era mucho mejor en todos los sentidos, quería verlo gemir su nombre una y otra vez, desesperado por el placer que él podía causar.

Detuvo el beso en los labios, solo para tomar aire y contemplar semejante figura, solo lo había visto en revistas pero en vivo era mucho mejor, sentir la dermis cálida bajo sus dedos, escuchar su voz, poseerlo.

Utilizó el dedo pulgar y el medio para masajear el pezón, colocarlo erecto y escucharle liberar suspiros, respondía tan bien a los estímulos que dudaba no fuera ya poseído el cuerpo por el tigre, pensamiento mismo que provocó un sentimiento de desazón, Kise no le mentiría, a él no. Estaba tan seguro de lo que hacía que al distraerlo con las caricias en el pecho fue deslizando la mano diestra hasta el borde de los pantalones, desabrochando discretamente los botones y acariciar aún con la ropa íntima el miembro semi erecto que encontró ahí abajo. — Estas demasiado ansioso Kise. — Presionó la entrepierna con cierta fuerza, quería sentirlo en su totalidad. Quería poseerlo.

—… Ngh. — El gemido liberado de su boca pronto fue acallado por el dorso de la mano, causando un lagrimeo en los ojos ámbar. — Ao..mine-cchi. — Le costó trabajo completar la frase correctamente, las manos morenas estaban haciendo tan buen trabajo que nublaba la poca razón que le quedaba. Estaba mal eso que estaban haciendo, ambos tenían pareja.

— Kise. — Se mostró impaciente ante las expresiones, le zafó la ropa que llevaba y se dirigió a la entrada que deseaba profanar. — Si no me detienes ahora, no podrás hacerlo después. — A esas alturas de hecho, no podría detenerlo, quería escuchar al blondo bajo su dominio.

—… Ni aunque te lo dijera te detendrías. — Sintió el presionar del dedo pulgar para ingresar a su entrada, ocasionando más de una mueca de incomodidad.

—... Eso es lo que me gusta de ti. — Retiró el dedo corazón solo para ingresar el índice y formar unos cuantos círculos dentro del modelo. Los suspiros que empezaban a salir de su boca eran el deleite perfecto para impacientarse aún más, el miembro dentro de su pantalón yacía endurecido y listo para penetrar. Paciencia era lo que le faltaba, pero esta ocasión era la que dominaba, después de verlo acostumbrarse a uno de los dígitos, ingresó un segundo dentro de él, empezando a abrir esa estrecha cavidad, iba a tenerlo por completo.

— Mngh… — Sostuvo las manos que vio alrededor del piso, colocándolas alrededor de su espalda. "Sostente bien" escuchó susurrar a su oído antes de que los dedos que proporcionaban placer se detuvieran, sintió el glande restregarse en el ano e ir penetrándolo poco a poco, con una delicadeza difícil de creer en Daiki.

Soltó un quejido, la molestia aumento y encajó las uñas en la espalda, todo la excitación anterior se había ido por completo y quedó el dolor apenas soportable.

— Kise~… Di mi nombre. — Fue un minuto entero en el que estuvo sin moverse, tomándolo de las caderas y empezar con el vaivén lento al entrar y salir. Era más estrecho de lo que pensaba y pese a que podía causarle incomodidad era mejor culo que hubiera probado antes. Estaba seguro que después de eso volvería a hacerlo.

— Mnhh.. Ao-Aomine-cchi. — Complació los deseos del moreno, el dolor empezaba a ser cada vez menos y le dejaban una sensación de cosquilleo, los suspiros cada vez más constantes dejaron seca la boca y se hicieron presentes los gemidos cuando el ritmo aumentó a uno más constante.

El sudor recorrió la frente de ambos muchachos, era más cansado que hacer deporte y más complejo que solo besos, debían controlarse si no querían ser descubiertos por los otros miembros de los equipos, pero algo así ya ni siquiera sabían si debía saberse.

Llegaron a la cúspide del placer al mismo tiempo, cuando el rubio se corrió primero y presionó el miembro dentro suyo, al tiempo que este vaciaba el semen dentro del ano y regalaba más de un beso en el pecho y después en los labios.

— Kise…— Un susurro más a la luz del día, podía continuar de esa forma por mucho tiempo. —…Me gustas. — Dio un beso en la frente y a cambio recibió uno en los labios, sonrisa cálida por parte del menor en estatura y el secreto cómplice de su aventura.

"Seirin irá hoy a la posada donde están hospedados Kise, pasaré por ti en cuanto llegué."

Último mensaje por parte del tigre que no hacía más de unos segundos había llegado. Debía ir por su novio para ir a esa cita de la que tanto le había exigido.


End file.
